


What the Pan?

by Naemi



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Nothing Really Happens Here, nothing at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: While Flynn and Maximus get along much better lately, they're not always friendly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	What the Pan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



Initially, Rapunzel ignores the sounds of fighting coming from outside—while Flynn and Maximus get along much better lately, they're not always friendly—but when it doesn’t stop, she pokes her head out the kitchen window and spots them a stone's throw away.

“What now?”

Startled, the quarrelers separate hastily, and look at her wide-eyed. Something seems to hover in the now empty space between them before it hits the ground with a thud.

“Is that my best pan?”

Both man and horse shake their heads in unison.

“I don't want to know, do I?”

They shake their heads again.

**Author's Note:**

> community: [fffc](fffc.livejournal.com)  
> challenge: s66: Drabble Madness
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.


End file.
